


Sleepover

by makesometime



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (sort of), F/M, First Time, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: It feels...Godit feels incredible. He fits up against her, the constant presence of her soft curves against him, the pattern of motion almost instinctive. He’s never done this before, and he knows Ann is flying just as blind but… something just slots into place.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I am desperately smitten with these two sweethearts and the sweet innocence of their relationship. So of course, I had to sully it. Enjoy!

The first time Ann stays over it’s based on a carefully worded lie to her parents and a promise to Sojiro that she won’t miss the last train home, no Boss, absolutely not. She just can’t _live_ without some of Leblanc’s famous curry and Akira will make sure she gets there, _won’t he_?

Akira comes back from the bathroom to find Ann curled up on the bed, her light summer pyjamas sweet and matching. She waves at him and even that simple gesture tells him she's nervous. Thoughts of what this might lead to racing through her mind.

They’ve still not gone much further than kissing and some through-the-clothes touching, though the box of condoms that Takemi pressed into his hand with a smirk on his last visit are sitting on the shelving unit, carefully hidden behind a pile of books. He doesn’t expect them to need them, any time soon. 

But knowing they’re there, in case... That alone makes a shiver run down his spine.

Honestly, tonight all he wants to do is sleep. He’s still exhausted from the relentless summer heat, from the trials of the last palace. His body is weary, his head wooly as he switches out the light, a redundant step seeing as the room remains illuminated by the bright full moon. 

The allure of potentially imminent rest draws his feet closer to the bed, as the thought of wrapping his arms around his girlfriend makes his steps quicker than they have any right to be. 

Ann stills when he reaches her, chewing on her lower lip and glancing up at him. The covers are up under her armpits, despite the lingering heat that the thunderstorm didn’t clear out. Akira smiles, bending to kiss her forehead, before awkwardly climbing over her and flopping down on the side of the bed closest the wall.

"You okay?"

He watches the lingering stiffness in her shoulders start to soften away at his question. She slowly rolls over onto her other side. _God_ , but she’s beautiful. Even at the end of a long day, with dark shadows under her eyes that her make-up previously hid. Even with her hair down, slightly tangled from rubbing against the pillows. Akira can’t help but reach for her, drawing her lips to his own.

Ann’s hand curls over his hip as she shuffles closer, a quiet moan drifting to his ears. She’s indescribably perfect like this, soft and pliant and receptive to his tongue probing at her lips. Her leg falls naturally to press between his  and Akira gasps, turning more fully onto his side, into the faint stimulation. His palm fits perfectly against her ribcage, his thumb brushing against the underside of her breast in a gentle, teasing rhythm.

When she pulls back, her eyes glossy and her lips as pink as they’d be with her favourite lipstick, Akira can’t help but groan. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all...

Ann grins, her eyes falling shut for the briefest of moments. "Sleep, huh? Suddenly I don’t see the appeal."

This makes him chuckle, his hand sliding back down to the more neutral territory of the curve of her waist. He wills his body to calm the hell down as Ann presses her fingertips to her cheeks, expression showing her chagrin at their heat.

Then they yawn, in perfect unison.

Her laughter is bright, beautiful music. Ann rolls back over onto her left, tucking her hand under the pillow and humming softly. He could get used to this, the warmth of another body beside him that isn’t small and covered in fur. 

Akira falls asleep to the sound of Ann’s soft, even breathing, with barely a chance to marvel at how easily rest comes.

-

The first thing he’s aware of is a warmth building at the base of his spine. A slow, almost _pulsing_ feeling of pleasantness that tingles right down to his toes. As he awakens more, he feels a familiar pressure between his legs, something that he’s normally able to will away as thoughts (and worries) of the day fill his mind instead.

But not today. Today the urge will not be quelled. 

Because today there’s a softness pressed against him that he knows, without doubt, he will not be able to ignore.

Sometime during the night he and Ann have shifted together, his arm having tucked over her waist and drawn her back against his chest. She fits so damn perfectly against him that it’s almost unfair. His senses are assaulted by the sweet scent of her hair as her backside shifts in sleep against his erection.

He curses, mentally, loud and irritated at his current situation. Because he should have seen this coming... so to speak. He winces. Now is not the time for puns. 

He should’ve anticipated this. The urge to seek her out doesn’t stop when he’s awake, so why should it be appeased when he’s asleep?

Ann yawns quietly as she comes to, shifting her hips from one side to the other and rubbing herself more firmly against him. Akira senses the exact moment she realises, the sudden rigidity of her body discomforting. She squeaks, hiding her face in the pillow and battling the urge to fling herself out of the bed.

"A-Akira?"

He wants to cover his face with his hands and never look at her again. It feels too damn good to have her against him, and he feels so guilty that he can’t control himself, his thoughts racing a mile a minute as they lay there, painfully still, painfully--.

"I’m sorry…" He groans, starting to roll away from her when her hand shoots back to grab his wrist, tug him close once more.

"You don’t have to."

It must be the blood rushing in his ears too loudly. She can’t have…

Ann rocks her hips back into him with a smoothness that can only be intentional. Akira groans, forehead falling to rest against the crown of her head as he presses forward into her, meeting her next roll. Ann whimpers, the sound muffled by the pillow and he gasps, thrusting sharply into her. 

It feels... _God_ it feels incredible. He fits up against her, the constant presence of her soft curves against him, the pattern of motion almost instinctive. He’s never done this before, and he knows Ann is flying just as blind but… something just slots into place. 

His hand grips her hip hard, a lifeline in the maelstrom of sensations that are flooding his senses. He feels Ann shift, press her legs together. His hand moves without him expressly thinking of it, down to press over the mound between her thighs.

Ann jerks, not anticipating the touch and Akira grunts heavily into her hair, the extra force of her movement almost _too much_. He can feel the heat of her through her thin cotton shorts, the material already damp as he rubs his fingers along her core.

"Ann…" He groans, rocking his hips faster. "You feel so good."

She gives a reedy sigh, opening her mouth to reply but finding her coherence stolen. Instead she moves her hand to link fingers with his and guides him to the spot that he _should_ be touching, the one he’s read about. Her reaction is more than he could have hoped for, the keening cry that she stifles with the back of her other hand, the eager searching pulses of her hips into his touch that so effortlessly mirror his own.

He wants nothing more, in this world or the Metaverse, than to make this last. He’s aware of the fact that he has more chance of completing a palace in a single day. But he’s determined, if nothing else, that Ann will come before he does.

He presses harder against the place that she showed him, circling his finger against the nub he can feel, gritting his teeth at the increasingly loud cries she’s no longer trying to hide. Ann shudders, her legs tangling with his as she finds her release, gasping his name and digging her nails into his wrist.

The sharp sensation, combined with her shivers, is enough to make him break. He spills into his pants as stars dance in front of his eyes, as Ann groans quietly through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

When she laughs, quietly at first and then harder, drawing their joined hands up to her mouth, Akira finds himself set on edge. But the soft play of her lips over his fingers, the tenderness of her touch, tells him the _situation_ , not the cause has her laughing, nervously, still shifting anxiously. He’s almost glad he can’t see her face, and she can’t see the way his cheeks are flaming red, embarrassed and thrilled in equal measure by the way the morning has gone.

Eventually she turns, looking over her shoulder with a gentle, nervous smile. "Good morning." 

She hums when he ducks his head to kiss her, squeezing his captured fingers tighter with her own. 

He never wants her to let him go. And from the look in her eyes as she stares back at him, she feels the same.


End file.
